Ranma, the cursed bracelet
by Veedramon
Summary: After getting a packet by mail, Ranma's life ends in way more chaos. Can Ranma survive in a different world where magic and fantastic creatures are common? And why the heck did Akane have to tag along? Story by Grizzmon & Veedramon.


Akane Tendo turned off her alarm clock and looked up at the window. Great, it was raining. That meant she would have to deal with the baka complaining about the rain, she really hoped mister Saotome and Ranma had not done their usual sparing, otherwise they would catch a cold and her dad would insist on her taking care of her so called fiancée. She got up from the bed and changed clothes, then went to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth. She hated rainy days, rainy days meant dealing with a wet panda and seeing girl Ranma, also known as 'Ranko', a lot more. As she went to have breakfast, she noticed the rain turning into a thunderstorm, good thing is was Sunday, and so she didn't have classes today. Kasumi seemed to be making breakfast, Nabiki was probably still asleep, she wasn't a morning person, and there wasn't really a reason for her to wake up early on a Sunday, specially if it was raining. For a moment Akane thought about offering her oldest sister help, but decided against it, she felt too hungry to do anything.

"Oh Akane, Good morning! Sorry I didn't see you before!" Her oldest sister said, and served her tea with cookies. Akane was glad breakfast didn't include tea ceremony, because that was yet another thing where the fake girl was better than her. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she ignored the weirdness of breakfast being tea with cookies of all things.

It was strange to not see Ranma and Genma by now, Akane tried her best to enjoy the brief moment of peace. Then she heard footsteps going down the stairs, and saw Ranma sit next to her in silence. She noticed Ranma had a black eye and that he hadn't even washed his face. The fact Genma didn't seem to be around stopped Akane Tendo from talking to Ranma, whatever it was, it was Ranma's problem, not hers.

Kasumi said nothing and served the breakfast for Ranma, it was strange to see someone polite like Kasumi not even saying good morning. Had she, Akane Tendo, missed something important?

"Pops and your Dad ran away again." Ranma finally said, after he had finished breakfast. Since he had been eating slowly and calmly that should have been yet another clue, something was wrong. - Ocultar texto citado -

"Really? What is it now? Another fiancée? Some debt? Happosai got in a really bad mood?" So, that explained things, but still, why wasn't her kind sister talking to Ranma?

"Dunno, I just caught them trying to sneak out the house earlier and tried to stop them and find out what's going on. Why do you think I have a black eye?"

"Oh, why isn't Kasumi talking to you?"

"That's personal." Ranma says, crossing his arms

"Ranma, whatever you did to her, you better apologize!" Akane said standing up, sounding angry

"I apologized, okay?" Ranma said, sounding annoyed. Then Kasumi picked the dishes up and left a box next to Ranma

"What's that?" Akane asked, looking at the small package

"Not your business!" Ranma said, sounding even more annoyed, Akane ignored Ranma's protests and read what was written in the cardboard box "'To Ranma Saotome, From your Mother?' Ranma, is this why Kasumi isn't talking to you?"

"If you really wanna know, yes it is. I don't want to open it, I wanna pretend It ain't here. My mother wants to kill me for not being a man among men, why should I care about her?"

"RANMA! You know damn well that's was your father fault, and she doesn't even know you! How can you be so sure she will do it?" Akane anger was flaring in a red aura of angry chi, the silhouette of a mallet forming in her open hand.

"My family tends to be that stupid when it comes to honor, okay? Go on and hit me already uncute tomboy, that's all you are good for!"  
SLAM!

Without further warnings, Ranma got a direct travel by mallet express to the Koi pond in record time, had Nabiki been there, she would have given it a score of eight out of ten.

* * *

Later...

The storm and the rain had finally stopped, but the sky still was covered by clouds. After changing clothes and heating some water to turn back into male, Ranma was sitting on the couch watching television, the box next to him. Nabiki approached the pigtailed boy from behind.

"Whatever it is, I ain't interested right now." Ranma said sounding angry

"Ranma, don't you think you should make peace with Akane? She locked herself in her room and said she doesn't want to see you ever again."

"What? Are you playing Kasumi because she won't talk to me? Or it just ruins your plans if me and Akane stay angry at each other for long?" It was rare for Ranma to snap to her like that, but Nabiki tried to be reasonable.

"She is your-" Nabiki was interrupted by Ranma almost shouting

"Not because it was my idea! And if you want to kick me out of the house until I apologize then forget it, because I am leaving on my own." Ranma picked up the box and ran away from house, taking the box with him only to avoid Akane throwing it to his head or having Kasumi looking for him to give him the box later.

* * *

Ranma was walking over a familiar bridge, somewhat regretting the fact he had been so impulsive, and wondered what to do since he didn't want to go back yet. Going to the Cat Café at this time of the day, when there weren't any clients, meant dealing with both the old ghoul and Shampoo, something he wasn't in the mood to do and sadly, it was still too early for Ucchan's restaurant to be open. He had also left without packing his things, so it wasn't like he could go to the empty lot to set up camp. All this mess because the stupid package, he almost considered throwing it at the river, but with his luck it would float or one of his enemies will see him throwing it and he would get in even more trouble. Ranma couldn't even sit around in the park, because everything was still wet due to the storm they just had, and he was pretty sure something or someone would trigger his curse. He ended up going to the empty lot anyway, and decided that maybe he could just open the package before it got him into even more trouble. To think that Kasumi, of everyone, would give him the cold shoulder! Still, the Tendo's sisters had lost their mother at a young age, and since Kasumi was the eldest, that meant she was the one who had known their mother best, so it kind of made sense she had got mad when Ranma insulted Nodoka Saotome.

Inside the box, there was a gold bracelet with four gems, a red gem, a blue gem, a white gem and a green gem in a rectangle pattern. At the center of the rectangle, there was a circle and the drawing of a dolphin. Ranma thought this was something too girly for him to wear, after all real men rarely wore jewelry. He then picked the letter that had come inside with box with the bracelet. Ranma had never seen kanji so strange before, was it another language or something? Without knowing why, he felt the impulse to try to read them anyway.

Meanwhile, both of Akane's older sisters had teamed up and convinced Akane to go to look after Ranma. Maybe Kasumi was honestly worried, but Nabiki, on the other hand, probably needed Ranma around to make money. After looking for Ranma at both restaurants and at the park, she found him at the empty lot where Ryoga usually camped when he was in Nerima, and silently insulted herself for not looking there first. When she approached Ranma, the pigtailed boy was talking in a strange foreign language.

"Ranma! Are you ready to apologize or what?" Akane sounded angry, the boy looked at her, but continued to chant in that strange language, then the bracelet floated in the air. Akane's anger was replaced by worry. "Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane ran to kick the floating object away, sensing it was bad news, but just at that moment, Ranma finished reading the letter. A big sphere of red light covered both teens, the bracelet attached itself to Ranma's left arm, and there was a sound, like a big explosion. Then, both of them where gone.

* * *

Hours later, Ranma woke up in a forest clearing, he saw that Akane was there too but that wasn't what was worrying the martial artist.

"What? I am a girl? But I didn't feel like being hit by cool water!" Ranma looked herself over, she failed to notice her ears where now pointed and looking elven. What she did notice was that she was naked, looking around, she also noticed Akane was also naked, and also unconscious. She didn't have time to panic thinking about how Akane would hurt her for this, as she heard some noise behind her.

"Oh, what we have here? Two beautiful maidens missing their clothes!" said a rough male voice, Ranma turned around and saw what she guessed were a group of bandits. They where dressed in dirty looking clothes, some of the clothes even had a few holes in them. They were armed with rusty looking swords. Ranma stood up and looked at them defiantly, as if daring them to come closer.

Less than a minute later, the bandits were unconscious, thanks to the redhead having given them a good beating. She felt strangely satisfied, having caused them pain, even if it was justified because of what those guys planed to do to them. Noticing her and Akane where still naked, she robbed the bandits of their clothes, just leaving the underwear because she didn't dare to touch that. Didn't these guys know of something called hygiene? Probably not. She then noticed that the bandits had some small pouches with what she assumed were coins. She took those too. Then rummaged around the clothes finding what would fit her, and then did the same for Akane. Once both girls were dressed, she picked all coins and put them in a big sack the bandits had. Then tied the sack to her waist, picked Akane over her shoulders and just ran away a few miles inside the forest, even getting into a river she found to lose her trail. Once she felt safe, she put Akane down, next to a tree, and just sat down waiting for her to wake up. She would have time to find out if her curse was stuck again later, right now safety was a priority. Ranma wondered why she had also taken the money, but didn't actually feel bad about doing it.

"They were bandits, and it is not like I killed them. Uh... maybe I should have gotten rid of those swords, but I was kind in a hurry." Now that the adrenaline rush was over, she felt tired, strangely tired, in fact she was pretty sure that if she haven't panicked about the whole mess, she would have felt tired when she and Akane appeared in this forest. She looked at her arm, where the stupid bracelet was stuck, that thing had caused all this! Ranma tried to remove it and throw it away in frustration, but found that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"Just great... and to top it all, I have to take care of the uncute tomboy too!" Ranma made the mistake of voicing that thought out loud, of course, Akane just had to choose that exact moment to wake up, or maybe that was what woke her up, either way, she was not pleased.

"Who are you calling uncute tomboy you pervert!"

Ranma thought for a moment about trying to calm things down, but where was the fun in that? Still, safety did take priority over her own amusement.

"Look Akane, we are in..."

Akane finally noticed the mismatched and dirty clothes Ranma was wearing, it was also quite noticeable Ranma wasn't wearing a Bra, but then that was kind of normal, not that it never failed to make Akane notice how Ranma's female form had bigger breasts than her. Then she noticed what she herself was wearing and she noticed Ranma wasn't the only without a Bra... or without any underwear to speak off.

"Ranma you really are a pervert! Why are we dressed like this?"

Okay, forget safety, she would tease Akane! It's not like Ranma was ever good at putting the breaks on his mouth before, but now at least for the moment, Ran-chan was thinking about things a little bit more.

"It could have been worse, I could have not gotten any clothes for you, or just left them near you so you could put them on yourself and carried you around naked!"

"You would love do that, wouldn't you, you pervert!"

"Um, no, or you would be that way now, wouldn't you, baka? But no, I took the time to make sure your 'modesty' was covered."

"PERVERT"' *SLAM!* ...or at least that's What Akane expected to happen, but for some reason she could not fathom, Ranma was not under her mallet this time, she dodged!

"What? But I never miss in these kinds of situations!" Akane sounded confused for the moment, enough to focus on what the heck was going on instead of her anger.

"You call me pervert, but you are the one that always stares at my breasts! You call me pervert, but you sleeps with that PIG of all - Ocultar texto citado -  
things!"

"Ranma, I don't stare at your breasts! And what if I did, you are a guy anyway! And who or whatever I sleep with is my business!" Akane anger returned with full force and tried to hit Ranma again, but once more, Ranma dodged.

Ranma felt a strong urge to finally tell Akane who P-chan really was, but couldn't, not because she cared about what Akane would do to Ryoga, but as in 'literally' couldn't, as if some strange force had her tied into a magical contract, so she decided to make Akane really frustrated instead.

"No one really likes you Akane. And it has nothing to do with the way you look. I mean, me calling you uncute tomboy? That was just teasing. You are cute, otherwise you wouldn't have so many guys after you. Your problem Akane is that you are in denial... about everything." Akane tried to move to hit Ranma, but somewhat found she was paralyzed, neither of the two girls noticing the bracelet glowing red. "You deny the fact you aren't the best female martial artist, you deny the fact you need more training than just hitting bricks. You deny the fact you can't cook, or that everyone loathes your cooking. And worst of all, you deny yourself a chance of happiness."

"What... what do you mean about that I deny myself a chance for happiness?" Something about Ranma's voice, it made her hard to deny what the redhead was saying.

"Not all guys are perverts Akane, in the same way not all girls are like Shampoo or Kodachi. Take Ukyo for example, she started like the usual girl who wanted to hurt me, but after that... we became friends again. I am not saying you should be more like Ukyo, but don't you think that the way you been acting isn't helping? Let's say a miracle happened and our fathers decided to let us choose who we want to marry, do you think anyone not insane like Kuno would want a girl whose only reaction to anything is violence?"

"I... I was the most popular girl before you arrived! Why did boys stop chasing me and went to chase you instead? Why a fake girl like you is more beautiful than I am? Why is that you are better at every girl thing than me? You cook better, you know how to get guys to do what you want better than I do. It's... is not fair dammit!"

"So you really think that if me and my father would have never arrived at your house your life would be better? Wake up Akane! How long you think it would be until you seriously injured someone, or until Kuno got tired of playing easy on you? Or worse, what if the Kuno's father decided to bribe your dad and Nabiki so you became Kuno's fiance?"

"You... you can't know the future, no one can." Akane felt her rage being replaced by an emotion she usually buried inside herself, sadness. She started to cry, whatever force that was paralyzing her had also forced her to stop her denial, at least for the moment.

"That's true, but the fact is, you had a choice. You could have asked to switch schools, ask someone for help, even then, you weren't alone Akane. Me... I don't have anyone that cares. My dad just uses me, my mother just wants me to be manly. Kasumi is nice with me, but she is nice with everyone. I have no one who really cares, and don't say you care, because if you did, you wouldn't be hitting me all the time. You would actually be nice to me once in a while, heck even Kodachi can pretend to be nice! You... you just act as if violence solved everything."

"I... " Before more words could come out of Akane's mouth, she fainted. Ranma felt strangely energized for some reason, shouldn't she feel bad because she just made Akane cry? Ignoring the strange feeling for the moment, she decided to pick up Akane and follow a path in the forest. No matter where they where, if there was money there was bound to be some place to expend it buying food, and maybe also a place where they both could rest and take a bath.

* * *

Ranma-chan looked somewhat incredulous at the small town in which she just arrived, because all of the buildings looked like something out of a western fairy tales book illustration. The people moving up and down the stone street were dressed in strange clothing, like out from some anime set in the European middle ages and carts drawn by both people and animals clattered by. The air was clean, too clean in fact. There wasn't any smoke coming from factories or cars. Something Ranma heard watching a movie on television once seemed fairy appropriate "Looks like we aren't in Kansai anymore, Toto, I mean Akane." People barely paid any attention to her. Well, she could worry where the heck she was later, first things first, find a place to stay and buy clothes for herself and Akane.

**AN1:**

Veedramon: This is my first fic in a long time, and also my first crossover. What do you guys think of the story so far? And yes, we are doing the "Akane hates girl Ranma" route. Because lets be honest, in canon, she does hate her.

Grizzmon: Haven't wrote a story about Slayers in ages, and the last one I did before this was in Spanish. This story started with a chat in irc about where to find Slayers/Ranma crossovers. We both wanted a story where Ranma didn't become Lina or Ranma ended being Lina's mother.

Veedramon: We knew what we wanted, but the how was hard, we wanted to try something simple, but do it in a way that didn't involve a failed cure for Ranma's curse.

Grizzmon: While the idea of having this story happen after the end of Ranma 1/2 manga was tempting, we needed a Ranma that was frustrated with his life, and who had no friends. Besides I think that is clear that both me and Veedramon aren't Akane fans, so having her almost marry Ranma was out of the question.

Veedramon: Darn right! Also, we wanted Lina and Ranma to be a team, so this story for slayers canon will have Lina meet Ranma after she and Naga parted ways, but before Lina meets Gourry. Also Akane and Ranma will have a big fight and go into separate ways before Ranma meets Lina.

Grizzmon: NO SPOILERS! VEEDRAMON NO BAKA!

Veedramon: AHHH! * Veedramon gets a travel by mallet express out of town

**AN2:** Please provide feedback. Spelling mistakes, things that don't make sense, etc. Please tell me what I should do to make this story better. How is the characterization? Is everyone reacting to the situations in ways believable for their character? The quality cannot improve if there is no feedback.

**AN3**: We still lack an editor, but we decided to not drop the story, happy guys?


End file.
